


Lust

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The difference between love and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Secretlybronte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Secretlybronte).



> Written anonymously for Secretlybrontë for More Joy Day 2008.

_Love_, Fraser thinks, watching Ray tinker with the GTO's engine. His mouth dries suddenly as Ray leans over the engine and his white shirt rides up, exposing the pale, vulnerable small of his back. Fraser wants to nuzzle the fine dusting of hair there, to bite and lick and stroke. He swallows hard. _Lust_, he amends.

-fin-


End file.
